Sarah vrs the Airhorn
by batty02
Summary: Jeffsster decides that no one should sleep past 830 am so they decided to test their theory on chucks girlfriend


They had thought it through. The Idea was sound however in their inebriated state they didn't take into the actions/ reactions of their first victim. Not a fellow buymorian, not the boss "Big Mike" and not the assistant manager Morgan grimes. Oh no the brain trust had to make sure that the idea was going to apply to everyone. So they figured the rule being that no one was allowed to sleep past 0830. So they sat in the van until 0900 they watched Casey and Chuck and Morgan leave together laughing at something. They grabbed the tools to roust the first victim of the day. Jeff and Lester had decided that their first victim would be the one and only Sarah walker. They snuck to the Morgan door saw that Sarah was blissfully asleep they raised they're weapons of choice two air horns.

They where snickering to each other and giggling with anticipation, as they crept to the window they agreed on the count of three. Lester said "One." Jeff said "Two"; together they said "three". PHSHHHOONK!

The Sparrows in the neighboring tree held their collective breath; even they knew it was unwise to awaken the sleeping blue eyed angel unless you where three people her lover, her partner or her boss. They huddled quietly in the nest to await they terror that these two numbskulls just had awakened.

Since she was sixteen many alarm clocks have met their unfortantant demise due to her bad morning attitude of one Sarah l walker she it had an actual account set up for twenty dollars a paycheck to replace the alarm clocks that she shot or smashed or impaled with her Sog pentagon the only surviving alarm clock was the clock that chuck gave her for the first Christmas in Burbank. Sarah loathed mornings she was a night owl by training she could do without sleep which she has done on several occasions in the past. The one thing she hated was waking up early on the farm the boot camp for spies but she got through it.

Jeff and Lester had never seen anyone levitate six inches from a flat position before as they felt the SOG pentagon switch between them narrowly missing Jeff's right arm and Lester left by a micrometer. The scary six inch flying blade that seemed to posses the same dark magic from the movie the shadow imbedded its self into the door frame of the woodcombs. Ellie hearing the racket went to check on what the hell going on to find a Six inch double edged half serrated and half plane knife vibrating from the force of the one inch penetration of her door frame. She saw past the blade to see Jeff and Lester turn ghost white and run for the van that was parked just past the entrance of the complex. She took the Blade out with some force wondering what the two idiots where pranking at. She yanked the knife out only to see a seething raging awakened Sarah walker quivering with rage Ellie looked down and there where the source of the noise she had heard two ocean going boat style fog horns with 1 inch cones.

Casey being the observant agent he is notes dumb and dumber skittering around the sales floor like mice trying to hide from the house cat he grunts in amusement. Then he notes Ellie walk up to the nerd heard desk and watches Morgan and chuck go sheet white as he thinks this is going to be a different day after all. He walks over to just to hear the last words before she walked in.

Ellie" Chuck I know they are your friends but what they did was inexcusable and wrong I found this sticking into my door. Now hand them over and she promised not to flay them alive and plant their copses in the harbor for the crabs to eat. I pulled it out and brought it with me Sarah is moments behind me and is BEYOND livid" she drops the blade on the counter. She watches Morgan go pale as she see's Sarah dressed in biker suit and she deftly picks up her blade saying thank you to Ellie.

Being its about 1030 am the store was fairly empty but every one made way for the blond valkiere who marched into the buy more she pauses for a minute in search of her prey she saw her boyfriend placed as a shield hiding behind chuck as if he would suffer their wrath for them . She watched with amusement as Lester grabbed Morgan shirt begging Jeff just tried to hide behind Casey. Ellie then told the trio of what the beer trust had done. They mimed it perfectly as if they practiced together. The washing of hands of Jeff and Lester as she dragged the two doomed souls toward the entertainment room she heard Lester feeble "help me chuck your my only hope ."Sarah looked at chuck and Morgan spoke for him "emperor palpatine couldn't save your ass now. Goodbye"

AN: to the readers i wanted to share something with you that i found funny please forgive the grammar and spelling this was just a one shot that i thought might brighten your day i got the idea from a large mart add and if you want you can re work it into your own story i have read and reviewed stories for some time now i thank you jaytoyz for making an awesome read and questi 64 i hope you make a home alone Christmas sequel with the sound of music(i mean trained agents against seven bartowski's?just think about it). to chuck fan 56 thank you for the stories they are some of the best i enjoyed the tale you spun and am sadden to see you leave. to the other authors i enjoy reading your work so please forgive my sort comings. there is an ending to this story but ill leave it to the readers imagination. i enjoyed writing this tale so thanks for reading.-batty02


End file.
